The present invention pertains to adducts of trisepoxide resins and alkanolamines, curable and cured compositions thereof.
Coating compositions having good mechanical and chemical properties are well known in the art, but usually require modification to render them water soluble or water miscible. In most instances, this modification results in decreased properties of the cured coating compositions or raises the application viscosities at desired solids levels. The present invention provides a water soluble resin suitable for use in water borne coating systems employing amine-aldehyde, urea-aldehyde or phenol-aldehyde curing systems wherein the resultant coatings have excellent thermal stability and/or elongation. In those instances where modification of the adduct is required to achieve the desired degree of water solubility or miscibility, less modification is required with the adducts of the present invention than with those of the prior art to achieve comparable levels of water solubility or miscibility.